Walker of War
by Toriad the Amazing
Summary: This takes place after third impact, alot of the world was destroyed in this accident, but the billions of people that did live, rebuilt civlizations and now they fight each other in order to establish their supremecy on this new world being reborn. And a
1. Introduction

Introduction: The sixth child 

The Eva series, once used to fight of powerful beings known as the angels, have been become a weapon for world wars, this is world war III the truest and most destructive war. So far the casualties are numbered somewhere in the 10's of millions. These powerful tools have been taken and used by nations around the world to account for amazing amounts of destruction.

Piloted by teenagers these weapons are built and then a pilot found and chosen. The children who pilot these massive siege weapons are referred to as the children. This each nation refers to them as the 1st child, 2nd child, and so on. The children control the Eva's through a process of harmonizing with the biological part of the Eva therefore granting control to the Eva through the cockpit.

The pilot is put inside of an entry plug, which is basically the cockpit; they are then entered into the back of the Eva where they will begin interacting with the Eva. The pilot feels and sees anything that happens to the Eva while they are inside of the Eva. The Eva series has now discovered a longer lasting battery; it will go now 10 minutes on optimal power and 5 minutes on minimum life support without the umbilical cable.

There are 3 main powers, Nerv, which is the main Eva Corporation of Japan, China, Russia, and Germany. Cerebral, which is the main Eva Corporation of America, Canada, and England. Firefly, which is the main Eva Corporation of Australia, France, Greece, and Italy. Each of them controlling and running about 4 Evas at a time.

"Commander Kilgrav, we have found a pilot for the 3rd Eva." The radio blurted in and out with static written across every word.

Commander Xerick Kilgrav tapped the armrest of his chair with his fingertips. He scanned over the documents that contained the identity of the 6th child in the Nerv foundation. Kilgrav wasn't one to be taken lightly at all, in fact everyone knew him to be cruel and quite demanding. He was a restless entity, and he expected all of his employees to be same. Though he did treat each of them with the respect they deserved he was not light hearted, and rarely ever smiled. Just the words that he spoke seemed to drive everyone to work, his voice the whip. He donned light brown hair with pure black eyes, he lacked the whiteness in his eyes that everyone else seemed to have. Whenever he was near Nerv at all he donned his commanders Uniform.

"Well then does that mean we will have 3 pilots?" Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi spoke up from behind Kilgrav who continued to stare at the papers completely unchanged.

Lieutenant Colonel Shohito Katsuragi, the 2nd in command at Nerv, was the right hand man to Kilgrav, he like his boss was not accepting of failure, though his complexion had a softer way of displaying that, he was slightly less feared by the faculty with good reason, he just wasn't as plain scary as Kilgrav. He stood 5'10" only 2 inches taller than Kilgrav.

"Well Shohito it does mean that we will have more pilots than just Shinji and Asuka." Kilgrav's monotonous voice filled the air as he spoke to Shohito.

"How will they react to another child piloting I wonder? And where will he live… We are running out of space since the Tokyo repopulation act"

"He will live with the other two children, Lieutenant Ru'Thon can take care of them without any problems."

"Is it ok to be forcing this upon all the children?"

"They will accept it Shohito, do not forget your place."

"Yes sir."

James walked into the classroom and was greeted almost immediately by the class rep, she was a kind person but generally unbearable. She was just a little to cheerful for his taste. Most of the girls in his class were that way with the exception of 2, Asuka Langley Sohryu, and Michelle Morita. Both of which were overall cruel and mean. James made his way past his teacher who was quite short, brushing off the class rep. She gave him a slight humph before taking her seat at the front. James continued to walk along the rows heading towards the back waiting for his seat.

James stood at 6'3" and with his blonde hair; he was the Russian dreamboat at his school. He had been transferred there about 2 weeks ago, he didn't quite know why, but that didn't stop him enjoying life. He had a slight accent, though he tried to keep it under control. Both of his parents were American and had died after his 9th birthday in Russia during the third impact. Now 7 years later he is in Japanese schools, with his only true friend.

On his way down the rows Michael Wade, an American who had been at the school long before James had ever transferred held out his hand. Mike was a rather large kid he was well built, and he stood slightly shorter than James at 5'11". Michael's hand was met with James' as he took his seat to the right of Mike. Kicking his feet up on the desk he bent over to the left and begun whispering while the teacher idly went on talking.

"So my good man, how was your weekend?"

"Weekend?" whispered Mike as he turned to face James. "Well first of all, the class rep came to my apartment and begun demanding that she be my tutor because my marks are down."

"Why didn't you get Asuka to help you, I've been to Germany I know the school system, she's a fuckin genius if you help her understand the Japanese."

Michael and James both laughed at the comment; it was true on so many different levels. She was a genius but her Japanese really wasn't that good. She was the German girl that all the guys wanted, James and Mike just thought it was funny to watch guys do the stupidest things for her. Everyone knew that she and Shinji piloted the Eva during war, but they always thought that there was something else between them. Though when you saw the two together she was usually swearing at him in German but that didn't deter our curious minds.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Wade do you have something you would like to share with the rest of us?"

James and Mike exchanged some looks before James stood up and began saluting his teacher and they both looked at each other once again. Both of them hated authority, and it just so happened that James spoke fluent German and Mike understood most of it.

"Meine Augen sind sehr schlecht." He said with a laugh.

Soon the rest of the class started laughing at the teacher, however Shinji continued to stare blankly into his computer screen while Asuka turned around and begun swearing in German under her breath once again. They sat down as the teacher begun yelling at us, they just kind of tuned out until suddenly over the loud speaker came the morning announcements.

"Welcome everyone to Tokyo-3 High School. Next weekend is the school picnic. Don't forget to bring some food. Tomorrow is finals day so everyone study tonight and raise your marks. That is all the announcements for today. Oh yeah would James Black report to the principals office."

The classroom suddenly became silent as eyes started to dart towards James the teacher nodded to him and James nervously stood up, sure he was disobedient but he had never been to the principals office before or at least not for disciplinary problems. He looked at Mike who also gave him an odd look. He walked out of the room and then murmuring began in the classroom as he began walking down the hall.

"I understand your concerns Mr. Nasagi, but please trust us, James, like Asuka and Shinji, will be given a choice and will be safe for the most part." Shohito continued to explain the situation to the Principal.

"Mr. Katsuragi, you must understand my worry is for my students not this war."

Shohito sighed softly as the Principal continued to talk in the background. It truly did bother him though, it didn't seem right that 15-17 year old children pilot these massive machines of war, putting their own life on the line, and they were the only one that can do it. Though this mind setting was short lived as the door slid open and James stepped into the room.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Nasagi?" he said bowing to both of the men.

"Yes James, this man is Mr. Katsuragi he is the Lieutenant Colonel at Nerv, it would appear that you have been chosen as the 6th child to pilot an EVA, I'm afraid I have more pressing matters to work with so if you would both take this elsewhere I would be quite appreciative."

James was shocked his mouth was sitting wide open he couldn't believe what he was hearing; his first thoughts were hell no. He didn't want to risk his life for this god-forsaken war. Children should pilot nothing this powerful. But the more he thought about it the more he grew to understand that he did want to, in fact this is exactly what he wanted, recognition.

As both Shohito and James left the office they heard the principal let out some swear words, before following Shohito out to the track. They began walking Shohito held his tongue wanting James to take in all of this information before he started talking.

"Well James, you know why I am here, we are in need of pilots for this war, you know what the EVA are and how they function, we ask that you would pilot for us. But it is your choice."

"What about my school and my friends?" James looked up at Shohito with curious eyes. There were just so many things that could rip his life apart if he did this.

"You will attend the same school and still be able to talk to your friends. You will even get to meet new people, for example some of the employees and even the other two pilots."

"You are referring to Shinji and Asuka?"

"Yes…"

"What about my house where will I live, and my stuff?"

"You have already been relocated, we own a small apartment complex inside Nerv itself you will live next door to Lieutenant Ru'Thon, he is a good man and he is the guardian of all the children, Shinji and Asuka live with him."

"If I do this will I die?" James's Voice had cracked a little bit, he did fear death more than anything else, and he didn't try and pretend like he wasn't afraid of it.

"There is that chance, but you will never do a solo mission, you have allies. Will you be ok with piloting?"

"If I don't pilot who will pilot?"

"We will search for a 7th child someone who will be able to pilot it in your place."

"I see."

"Will you pilot the EVA?"

"Yes I will."

"Wonderful in that case here is your new address and Nerv id card, I will see you tonight during the training sessions with the rest of the children. Talk to Ru'Thon when you get there."

Shohito left with a goodbye as he walked towards the middle of the field and a small helicopter had appeared from the sky and landed, he looked back at James as he stood there looking at the ground, he shook his head.

"Poor kid."

He go into the helicopter and they both took off, class was about over so James just continued to walk around the track. After class had ended Mike came looking for James and saw him walking around the track, when he approached James he made no attempt to talk to Mike. Mike put his hand on James shoulder and shook him softly.

"James talk to me man… What's wrong with you." Mike continued to shake him until he faced him.

"They want me to pilot an EVA, I told them I would."

Mike looked at James with disbelief, his best friend had been picked as an EVA pilot, that to mike meant he would never get to be friends, at least not in the same way. He breathed in and out as they both started walking around the track.

"Will you be attending this school?"

"Ja, James will attend this school, he will just live by us rather than you." Asuka spoke up as she approached them, looking at both of them in the pathetic state they were. She knew about James' selection as a pilot. And had the job of getting James safely to his new house.

"Asuka, what are you doing here?" Mike said to her quite surprised as she approached them.

"I'm here to take James to his new home, James, gehen wir nach Nerv." She was now turned completely to James not wanting Mike to understand what was going on.

"Ich habe keine Lust auf nach Hause gehen."

"You have to James. Stop being such a Dumbkoft!" She yelled at him as she passed by him and grabbed him by the arm and begun walking towards the street, he just weakly walked with her trying to turn around and wave to Mike. He began walking with her at his own free will as they slowly closed in his car. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the doors, Asuka slipped into the passenger side. He took one last look at the school before he opened his door and sat in the drivers seat. They took off towards Nerv HQ.

When they finally got near HQ Asuka began talking to him

"You know James, it wont be that bad. You won't die, Shinji and I will protect you."

"I saw some of your last fights, Shinji can barley protect you, let alone me. I don't know why you like him." At these words Asuka's face turned a bright red color, she did like Shinji but she didn't think anyone else had noticed. She immediately got flustered and begun yelling at James in German.

As they approached the entry gate James pulled out his new ID and after looking at it for a quick second he swiped it and the gate opened. Asuka began pointing around telling him, which ways went, where, to get to the apartments he needed to take a left. So he did, and as they got nearer the apartments he sighed when they parked. Both of them exited the vehicle in none to happy state. They both headed to the elevator that took them to the 7th floor, they exited the elevator and went to room 712, and Asuka reached into her pocket and pulled out a key card that opened the door. She walked in and likewise James followed suit.

The next person that James met scared him quite thoroughly, Lieutenant Ricor Ru'Thon stood there at 6'5" his head almost touched the wall, and his overall appearance scared James half to death. He had no pupils and just white eyes; he was closely related to the commander of Nerv, rather his fraternal twin. Though he changed his name out of hate of his parents. He looked as though he could snap James like a twig.

"Asuka is this the boy?" He asked Asuka as she nodded and left to her room.

"Well James Black, the 6th child, you will be living next door your ID will open the door. I am your supervisor your ID opens both these doors and thus you are welcome to come here for breakfast and visit if you want, in your room I have provided a Cell Phone, and a guide to the EVA. Please read over that in your spare time, and enjoy the use of the cell phone."

"Will I be able to have my friends over for visits?"

"Yes as long as you keep them away from the Nerv Headquarters, that is off limits to civilians. Might I suggest taking a nap before the big night, this will be your first harmonics test and also practice duel. You will be piloting EVA unit 07, codename Light. He may be relatively weak armored but his speed is unmatched by any other EVA."

"Ok then I will be heading out."

"Come by if you want to visit"

Like that would ever happen, James hated that man at his first look of him, he was just so damn tall and scary. James turned and left the apartment without another word as Asuka yelled out of her room followed by Shinji.

"Auf Wiedersen."

"See you tonight James."

James sighed as he walked out and down to the next room sliding his ID across the door panel it opened up and he walked inside. It was very roomy, he was the only person there, it had a kitchen front room television and on the table was the manual and cell phone, his room in the back. All of his stuff had already been set up; he walked back into his room and took a look around falling onto the bed.

"This is going to be the worse mistake of my life.


	2. Valley of the Shadow of Death

Chapter 1: The Valley of the Shadow of Death 

"I hate you, you worthless piece of shit!" James continued yelling at his mother, she had always been gone when he needed her the most, even though she was always within reach of him, she choose to work harder and ignore him, his only escape was his father. Who loved him unconditional but then the Russia militia to fight off some rebels trying to over throw the Russian government drafted him.

"Well then if you hate me so much why don't you leave?" She yelled back at him as she approached him in an overpowering way.

James slowed down as his senses became wrapped up inside of his body, every breath made sounded like music loud and echoing in his ears as he slowly approached his mother. Hatred was in his eyes as he looked up at her and swung his fist as hard as he could right into her stomach. She let the wind escape her lungs forcefully as James turned tail and ran, he began running as fast as he could not wanting to look back, he threw the front door open and ran through the yard. When he finally stopped he was several blocks away, he had already drawn a large crowd. He promised himself that he would never again feel that way.

"James wake up, your going to be late." James blinked several times as he slowly regained his vision when he finally regained it all, he saw Ricor standing at the foot of his bed shaking his head. "Late on the first day is not the way to impress my brother."

"I'm sorry but who is your brother?" James replied as he rubbed his eyes, trying desperately to wake himself up.

"Commander Kilgrav, he is my brother, though I parted from the family after a incident with our family. But enough about history get your ass out of bed and to Nerv HQ by the way I have somewhere to get faster, so could you drive Shinji there, he will probably be ready by the time you get ready. Good bye!" Like that he was gone as quickly as he had come in, Ricor truly was an interesting character. But as he was told he rose from his bed wiping the sleep from his eyes he made his way over to the sink and turned the faucet onto cold water.

Cupping his hands he ran them under the water and splashed the cold water against his face, reaching for the towel he dried his face before looking at it in the mirror. This was the Face of James Black, an EVA Pilot, in the third world war. What a nightmare to wake up every morning to. But thus was life and he couldn't change that.

He stood up and walked towards the door, he was still fully dressed considering he only took a nap and never bothered to undress. He opened the door and walked outside and closed it behind him, as he walked over towards the apartment he ran the card by the door and took a step inside.

"Shinji! I'm here to take you to the test."

"I am ready to go, don't be so excited its not worth it."

The look on Shinji's face sent chills up and down his spine; Shinji had no emotion, then again how long had Shinji been doing this? Years, at least to James' knowledge 1 year. As they both walked out of the apartment James took the head and began walking down the stairs, as they approached the bottom Shinji stopped. James turned around to take a glance at Shinji.

"What's wrong Shinji?"

"Do you ever doubt yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you ever just sit down and think that you cant do it anymore? You just can't stand the machines."

"What's wrong with you, get in the car we will deal with this later."

Shinji just shook his head as he followed James to his car and they both got in with some resilience, but once they were on their way the drive grew silent. It gave Shinji some time to think over the past, how everyone at Nerv had died, him and Asuka were the true pilots of the EVA series and yet, they were now kept in even though they wanted out. It just wasn't fair.

As they arrived to Nerv Headquarters a elevator was right in front of the car that they got out and boarded. When it reached the level where they were supposed to meet for the Harmonics and Sync test the doors opened. Asuka was already there waiting for both of them.

"You guys are late!"

"Sorry Asuka, I woke up late and Shinji was having problems getting down the stairs."

She just sighed as they made their ways towards their respective locker rooms. Shinji and James went into their room and began to change into their plug suits. James was quite surprised as he could hear both Asuka and Shinji speaking to themselves under their breaths. Is that what being an EVA pilot did to a person? What had he gotten himself into? Suddenly a voice filled the room from the loud speaker.

"James Since you have never done this before you will go first, all you have to do is sit in the EVA, clear your mind and attempt to move the EVA."

James shook his head softly from side to side as he walked out of the locker room and down the rest of the hall way till he arrived at the entry plug doorway, which he slowly entered and took a seat, he felt some motion from outside but then the cockpit began filling up with water. He had read about this oxygen water in the manual. He only tried his best to breathe normally. The screens around him began flashing until he saw a visual of outside the cockpit. He felt so at peace with the machine as he closed his eyes and begun breathing slowly.

He pictured himself moving his leg and suddenly to his own surprise, the leg began to move. It at first lifted up and then as he was moving it forward it began wavering. The Eva began falling down in the giant training room. This room was 1/2 a mile up and 1 mile across in a square. As he fell down he heard voices flooding the cockpit.

"Concentrate James!"

"I can't! I'm not good enough."

"Damn it, get up."

The huge crash jolted the entire room, the EVA came to a halt, the harmonics began failing as thoughts of failure swept through James' mind, he couldn't pilot this thing, it just wasn't in his ability to pilot it.

"Asuka go in there and get him up."

The gate on the other end of the room opened up as unit 02 began walking into the room, slowly making its way to the fallen EVA. Suddenly James' EVA began moving and it stood up, Unit 02 took a step back.

"Was ist dass?"

Up in the control room Ru'Thon looked at the sync ratio for Unit 03, it was completely off the chart, the EVA looked at Unit 02.

"This is good, let them fight, this will be good practice for James."

Unit 02 drew its progressive knife and began approaching Unit 03.

"James I will not go easy on you." Asuka voice flooded James' cockpit.

Unit 03 bent down and then began running towards Unit 02 before disappearing, and Reappearing right in front of Unit 02. It punched straight at the EVA. Unit 02's progressive knife went straight down to block the punch and barley succeeded. Asuka was swearing in German. She had never seen something this fast before, especially not the EVA. Unit 03 began backing up and then disappeared and reappeared 100 ft backwards. It drew out its progressive Axe, dashing forward and disappearing and popping up in front of Unit 02 again it swung straight up. The axe cut into Asuka's left leg, as she started screaming.

"James that is enough!" Ru'Thon's voice went over the entire room and into the cockpits. Asuka continued to scream in pain.

No voice was heard and Unit 03 pushed Unit 02 down and began hitting Unit 02 in the chest with the axe. Asuka's chest was starting to separate to her, and she began screaming louder in pain. Unit 03 just continued force the axe down. Suddenly a Bright AT field appears around Unit 02 and Unit 03 was thrown back against the wall.

"Unit 03 is beginning to shut down. Should we eject the Entry plug?"

"Do it now!" Ru'Thon shouted.

Unit 03's entry plug was ejected and hit the corner of the roof. A medical team came running in, they used metallic arms to open the entry plug and pull James out of it; he was completely unconscious. They slowly put him on the stretcher. Doing the same thing for Asuka.

"What does that mean Kilgrav?" Ru'Thon turned up to his older brother and gazed at him waiting for an answer.

"It means that the EVA are learning how to take control of their pilot during times of conflict. And that we need to train our pilots more before they go into the entry plug."

James awoke next in the Emergency room on a bed in the hospital. What had happened to him, he had fallen and then remembered nothing? He looked around the room, noticing the ER equipment and then the bed to the left of him Asuka was laying down unconscious in it. Had he done something to her, she had come to help him but then all he could draw was a blank.

"Asuka are you ok? What happened?"

She made no reply but her eyes did blink themselves open as she tilted her head to look at him, he sighed softly and felt horrible as if he had done something to her. He noticed that in her right hand she had a knife with blood on it. He looked closely to her body and now noticed the left wrist had blood flowing from it. His eyes opened wide.

"Asuka's pulse is dying Ru'Thon, something is wrong down there."

"I'm on my way get a medical team there stat."

"Asuka don't die its not worth it." James said as he grunted raising his body to sit up and stand on his own two feet he feel flat onto the ground, cutting open his top lip with his teeth, he crawled over to Asuka's bed and lifted himself up onto it removing the knife from her hand. And then putting pressure on the cut wound. Her eyes widened and her hand went to grab his. She shook her head from side to side as if pleading for him to let her die.

"I wont let you die Asuka, it's just not fair."

Asuka shook her head and just tried to remove his hand but she was to weak to do it, at that moment the medical staff broke into the door and began running over to Asuka and helped James back into his bed. They took Asuka out of the Recovery room and back into the ER as they began to take care of her once again.

James began looking up into the ceiling as if looking for something that he had lost.

"Don't die Asuka."

Tears began to form, he felt that it was completely his fault that she was doing this to herself and began crying softly to himself. Suddenly someone came dashing through the doors that James had known. It was both Mike and Heather the school rep.

"Dude what the hell happened?" Mike asked in disbelief looking at his friends' lip and the overall state he was in sitting down next him.

"We came as soon as we heard about what had happened." Heather took her place on the other side of James' bed a worried look on her face as she held out her hand to James. Mike held out his hand as well, and James took both of their hands.

"I will be ok, I just got into a accident inside the EVA I don't even know what happened."

Mike raised an eyebrow and sat back down in a nearby chair. James gave him an odd look, but then his attention was misplaced onto Heather who looked at him quite worried, she put her hand against his forehead.

"Are you ok, James? Do you seriously not know what happened? Even we know what happened."

"What do you mean?"

Mike chooses to speak up now, with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Dude, you went berserk and you completely beat down on Asuka. Her EVA had to throw up an AT field to get you off of her."

"But I don't remember fighting Asuka."

The door once again opened but this time Ru'Thon stepped into the room. Mike and Heather both looked up at him and saw his white eyes gazing at them, sending shivers down both of their spines. James weakly waved his fingers at Ru'Thon who only nodded.

"I'm sorry children but James needs to rest. I'll have to ask you to leave."

Ru'Thon could only take 2 steps forward as both Mike and Heather dashed out the door-yelling goodbye to James not wanting to be caught by Ru'Thon. James looked at Ru'Thon and Ru'Thon returned the gaze.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil. Do not worry it is not your fault the human mind is weak. The next time you pilot the EVA we will give you some Mind Medicine."

"Mind Medicine?"

"Its my own personal creation, it helps you to stabilize your mind so the EVA has less power over you."

"Hey Ru'Thon."

"What's up?"

The silence that pursued seemed empty, and the noises of people walking in the hallways seemed even louder than the breathing by the 2 men in the room. James lifted his hand up to his own sight and stared at it.

"Am I weak?"

"No, you're just tired."

"What do you m---"

With that James trailed of into slumber, the gas being inserted into his blood had finally begun to work. Ru'Thon just looked at him with concern on his face. Standing up and turning fully around he began walking out of the room. Taking one last glance over his shoulder at the boy on the bed.

"True Strength lies within you, any your ability to pilot these things, an EVA cannot be stricken dumb without hurting its overall abilities, thus we must rely on you to overpower its control."


End file.
